


Handcuffs

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “Spill! You didn’t get weird until I mentioned handcuffs!”With her face as red as could be, Ellie gave Abby as little detail as possible, but her mind still drifted back to three months ago.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> For the two Anon's on Tumblr who requested it!

It was one of those rare occasions where Abby had a break from her busy schedule of running the charity and decided to visit. Ellie had gladly jumped at the chance to have a night out with her, they had invited Kasie and Jack but the two already had plans by the time Abby confirmed her visit date. 

Ellie tried hard not to let anything show as Abby talked about this new guy she was seeing, she apparently really liked the guy but according to Abby was..boring in the bedroom. Ellie had to try hard not to laugh at that one. 

But then Abby brought up trying to introduce the guy to handcuffs, and Ellie almost lost it for a completely different reason. 

She ducked her head down to pretend to look at her phone as her cheeks turned hot. 

“Ellie? Are you okay?” Abby asked.

Ellie cleared her throat, not looking her in the eyes. “Y-Yeah I’m fine! It’s just- hot in here, that’s all.”

Abby gave her a look. “Their A/C is blasting.”

“R-Really? How weird..”

“Ellie.” She said in a ‘tell me now before I squeeze it out of you’ tone. 

A sigh left her. “I- It’s nothing really. It’s uh-”

Abby looked confused before a slow grin formed on her lips. “Oh!”

Before Ellie could even comprehend anything, Abby was dropping money on the table before dragging her out, straight to Ellie’s truck where she practically shoved Ellie inside.

“Spill! You didn’t get weird until I mentioned handcuffs!” Abby squealed. “Oh oh! I knew you weren’t so vanilla! Wait- with who?!” 

With her face as red as could be, Ellie gave Abby as little detail as possible, but her mind still drifted back to three months ago.

* * *

_ Her breathing was heavy as she lay spread out on his bed, her hands above her head. She could feel the cold metal of the handcuffs against her wrists and it sent a shiver through her at the thought of what they were being used for. Handcuffing suspects and criminals would never be the same again that was for sure.  _

_ Ellie could feel a little of her nerves as her smirking lover ran his hands over her body, stopping in every place that made her gasp or moan. He had been teasing her by touching her without really  _ touching _ and it was slowly driving her insane.  _

_ “If I wasn’t handcuffed to this bed, I’d punch you in the face.” She gasped out as his knuckles lightly ran along her inner thigh and  _ so close _ to where she really wanted him.  _

_ He chuckled and did the action again making a noise close to a growl leave her. “It hasn’t even been that long- Good to know you can’t resist me.” A smirk was on his lips by the end. _

_ Ellie huffed. “Oh shut up.” _

_ With another chuckle he moved down the bed, she was seconds from asking him where the hell he was going when she realized what he was doing. Her breath stopped for a second right before his tongue ran along her lightly, Ellie gasped loudly when he repeated the action but there was no ‘lightness’ about it.  _

_ Her fists clenched as he started running his tongue along her clit. She was tempted to shout ‘finally!’ but found she was having trouble saying anything when his mouth joined his tongue. Ellie tilted her head back with a low moan, half because the pleasure shooting through her and half because he was acting as if she was the best thing he ever tasted.  _

_ He wasn’t the first guy, but damn none of them had ever acted like that with her before and it only made to make her more wet if possible.  _

_ Ellie’s fingers itched to grip his hair to make sure he wouldn’t stop.  _

_ Especially when seconds after that thought left her, he entered her with two fingers while keeping his mouth and tongue working at her clit. _

_ A sound that was a cross between a whimper and moan escaped her and her hips lifted a little off the bed to make sure his fingers went as deep as possible.  _

_ His free hand pushed her hips down onto the bed making her pant out a huff of annoyance but he only smirked against her. Ellie was soon lost in the feeling of his fingers touching every right spot they could reach inside her and the pleasure that would shoot through her every time her clit was touched in any way.  _

_ “Please just-” She gasped as his fingers curled upwards. “Fuck.” _

_ He lifted his mouth from her and smirked. “You know the rules Ellie. You have to come first.” _

_ Ellie whined. “Fuck your rules.” _

_ With a chuckle he kept thrusting his fingers into her while moving upwards so he could kiss her, his thumb taking over making her moan against his lips. When the kiss went from simple to something so much deeper, Ellie could taste herself on him. _

_ “The only thing I wanna fuck is you, but you have to come for me first.”  _

_ His words along with his actions were enough to bring her close to the edge. But it was his thumb pressing hard against her clit that tipped her over.  _

_ “Nick!” She shouted along with a loud moan as she pulled her hands forward, the handcuffs digging into her wrists but she didn’t care or notice.  _

_ Nick wasted not time in pulling his fingers out and filling her with his length making her shiver and whimper loudly at the feeling of him inside her so soon after her orgasm. Nick moved the two fingers he had inside of her to her lips. He leaned forward and kissed the spot right below her ear that always made a shiver go down her spine. Ellie didn’t think about it as she tasted herself from his fingers. _

_ “That’s my girl.” He said in a low rough voice in her ear.  _

_ Ellie’s legs wrapped around him tightly as his thrusts grew more rough, his hands moving to grip her tightly while pressing her down onto the bed. She longed to touch him, either it be to grip his hair like she had been wanting to or to dig her nails into his back. With him pinning her down to the bed and not being able to use her hands, she could do nothing but let Nick do what he pleased. Ellie moaned loudly along with a whimper at a particularly hard thrust and the thought of Nick practically using her like he was. _

_ At work she would rather be the one in control, but in the bedroom it was all Nick. Ellie loved every minute of it. _

_ “You wanna come for me again Ellie?” He panted, one of his hands leaving her hips to run his thumb along her bottom lip. _

_ “Yes.” She moaned out. _

_ Nick grinned.  _

_ Ellie wasn’t prepared for it as in seconds he had pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach making her arms and the handcuffs twist a little painfully but none of it registered for Nick had lifted her upwards and buried himself all the way inside her once more. A groan followed by a loud ‘holy shit’ left her when the change of angle made his length touch spots deep in her that he hadn’t been able to reach seconds before.  _

_ What she hadn’t expected was for Nick’s hand to come down onto her ass with a hard smack as he thrusted roughly into her.  _

_ A shock of pain went through her along with a spark of pleasure that was enough to send her over the edge and into another orgasm. Her body shook as she sobbed out in pleasure, Nick not stopping his movements and smacking her ass once more before he too fell over the edge.  _

_ Ellie’s mind was still cloudy enough that she barely realized Nick pulling out of her and letting her out of the handcuffs. She dropped onto the bed still on her front, not wanting to move but she turned her head to see a sweaty and panting Nick laying on his back beside her, she herself was still catching her breath and she could feel sweat sticking to her skin.  _

_ “We need to shower.” He mumbled. _

_ She groaned. “That requires moving.” _

_ He chuckled. “I know, but you especially need one.” _

_ Ellie opened her mouth to deny it when she was suddenly very aware of the mess they had both left behind. She wrinkled her nose. “Okay you’re right.” _

_ Nick laughed loudly, leaning over to kiss her lightly. “Hey you’re the one who said no more condoms.”  _

_ “Shut up.”  _

_ He grinned and pulled her to him right as a sudden thought registered in her head. _

_ “Oh my god!” _

_ Nick looked at her in surprise. “What?” _

_ “What if this time we made a baby?!” She shrieked. “I can’t have our baby being made during kinky sex!” _

_ “Ellie-” He tried saying, his voice and face filled with amusement.  _

_ “Like ‘oh sorry mommy and daddy made you while mommy was  _ handcuffed _ to the bed frame!” _

_ “Okay when are we  _ ever _ going to tell our kid about the sex we had to make them? Especially if they’re still calling us ‘mommy’ and ‘daddy’.” _

_ “Are you making fun of me?!” _

_ “A little.” _

_ “Nick! This is serious!” _

_ Nick laughed and got out of the bed, walking over to her side and picking her up into his arms. “Come on, I’ll carry you to the shower then crazy woman.” _

_ “This is a serious matter!”  _

_ “Sure it is.”  _

_ “Ni-” Ellie cut off with a shriek as Nick turned on the shower just as he placed her in it, ice cold water hitting her skin. “You’re an asshole, Torres.” _

_ “Oooh back to Torres. Ouch.” He said with a teasing smirk. He changed the water to a warmer temperature before stepping in himself.  _

_ Nick turned her to face him, and Ellie’s retort died in her throat as she saw him looking at her with that look. The one that made her heart fill with warmth and happiness. Ellie forgot what she was even saying seconds before as she kissed him. _

* * *

Abby gaped at her.

“You and Nick? You and Nick have sex? Wait…” Suddenly a  _ very _ loud squeal that made Ellie cringe came from Abby. “I’ve wanted you two to get together for sooo long!” 

Ellie laughed at her crazy friend. “Well..thanks?”

“How long has this been going on? Does anyone else know? Oh god does  _ Gibbs _ know?! Hold on a second..you and Nick have kinky sex?!”

“Actually we were keeping things a secret for a while but we’ve been a thing for a year and six months. Yes people know, and you just didn’t know because it’s been a little hard getting a hold of you, and so yes Gibbs knows and actually is really happy for us...and I’m skipping that last question.”

Abby let out a long ‘awww’. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

Ellie smiled as Abby pulled her in for a hug. 

An hour later after dropping Abby off at the McGee’s where she was staying, she took out her phone and smiled at the text from Nick.

_ Are you coming home soon? I ordered that weird pickle pizza. _

_ On my way. You’re amazing! _

_ Hey what jelly bean wants, jelly bean gets. _

Ellie chuckled at his text as she started her truck. Nick had a habit of coming up with a new nickname every day.

_ Jelly bean and I will be home in ten minutes _

When Ellie got home, the first thing she did was go up to Nick and kiss him deeply.

Nick had a confused but happy look when she pulled away.

“What was that for?”

“Just felt like it.” She said with a grin. 

He grinned back before kissing her again. It didn’t take long for them to get lost in the kiss, Nick leading her backwards slowly towards their bedroom. 

“Wait! Bring the pizza!” 

Nick stared at her with an odd look before shrugging and doing what he was told.

He had learned a while ago that his girl was a weird one, but if she wanted to bring the pizza then he damn well would bring the pizza. 


End file.
